The Weasel-King and the Dolphin
by orcadarwin
Summary: Ron finds his soul mate after a harrowing experience in Diagon Alley.


**Author's note : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books. I know it's not the best, but I hope someone out there likes it.**

**The Weasel-King and the Dolphin**

Walking down the street in Diagon Alley, heading for Gringotts, Allison was lost in her thoughts. _'What do I do?'_ was the question on her mind all the time these days. Ever since he was killed and the enchantments were lifted, allowing her to escape. She has wondered what to do with her life, not really ever having a life to begin with, always trapped in that cellar, barely kept alive on a few slices of bread and a little water and whatever rat wandered in to the cellar close enough to her. Shaking her head, she tried to remove those thoughts from her mind. She didn't like to think about that time, even though she didn't have much else to think about. That kind of life was all she knew for the first 22 years of her life. It's only been the past 3 years that she's been out of that cellar and able to live some semblance of life. She knew that he had left a vault, and as his heir, she had access to it, so she had money to live on, she just didn't know what to do with herself. She was bored, plain and simple. There was so much that she saw other people doing and wondered how they did it. She had read every book she could get her hands on, learning about her magic. Oh, she knew she was a witch, could feel the power inside her, it just never helped her escape from that cellar.

Not paying too close attention to where she was going, she ran right into something that was hard and soft at the same time. Looking up as hands came up to her shoulders, sending waves of electricity through her, she saw a man with red hair and blue eyes. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said, stepping to the side.

"No problem." He said and then continued on his way.

Reaching the steps to the bank, she saw a person in long black robes, wearing a mask. She knew that mask; it was the mask of a death eater. Wondering what this person was doing wearing that mask in the middle of a crowd of people, she watched. The death eater clearly had a mission. She saw this person staring after the red headed man, who was happily unaware that he was in danger. Suddenly, a jet of red shot out of the death eater's wand. It hit the red head square in the back. Allison gasped and ran towards the red headed man as everyone else ran into shops along the street. She reached his side as another jet of red shot forward from the death eater. Pulling her wand out, she put up a shield to protect herself and the red head. Rolling him onto his back, she saw him open his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked, quickly. Another jet of red blasted towards them, the shield held, but wavered slightly.

He nodded, eyes wide, "What the bloody hell is going on?" He looked over and saw the death eater holding out his wand towards them. "Aw, damn. Guess we missed a few." He added, pulling out his wand, he sent off his patronus to get help, and then sent a spell at the death eater. The death eater answered with a spell of his own, this time a purple jet shot out towards them. The shield faltered and fell, but kept the spell from hitting them.

"We need to get out of here." She said, pulling on his arm. She saw the death eater move out of the corner of her eye, and shot a spell at him over her shoulder. She didn't look to see if the spell hit it's mark, just pulled on the man's arm to get him to move.

He gasped out in pain, his leg was broken, he could tell. There was no way he could move quickly. His brain raced with options, although he could see none forthcoming. He looked at the brown haired girl beside him, pulling on his arm. "My leg is broken, there's no way I can move quickly."

Allison pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying, thinking. Anticipating the spell coming, she shot back a counter spell and ducked out of the way. Hearing the death eaters thoughts, helped her to know what to counter with. This time, she had no counter, though. She did the only thing she could do as the death eater said, "Avada Kedavra" and a jet of green shot forward. Allison put herself between the red haired man and the incoming spell, just as she shot an answering spell back to blast the death eater to pieces. It hit her in the back, causing her to slump over the man.

"No!" he shouted, seeing her slump over him.

"Ron! Ron! Are you okay?" a black haired man came running up to him. "I came as soon as I could."

"Harry. There was a death eater, see he's still there, on the steps to the bank. This girl here saved me. He used the killing curse, and she put herself in front of it." Ron told his friend. Hearing a moan coming from the woman lying over his legs, his eyes widened even more. "She's still alive." He squeaked out.

Harry moved over to her and put a finger on his neck to find a pulse. Sure enough, it was there. "Impossible. No one can survive the killing curse." He said.

"You did… twice." Ron reminded him.

"That was different." He grimaced. He saw a black man coming towards him, "Minister. There's a dead death eater over there on the steps to Gringotts. We should remove him."

"Her." The minister said. "That there is Pansy Parkinson. Taking up where her father left off, trying to kill you three. Don't worry, containment is on their way. Better get this one seen to."

"Well, go to my place, Ron. You up for apparating?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah, it's just my leg that's broken, not my magic." Ron answered. "Together?"

"On three." Harry said and then counted to three. They each had a hand on the girl lying over Ron's legs and disappeared. Appearing on the doorstep of Harry's house, he opened the door and yelled for help.

Two guys came running, "Harry, what in the world?"

"Get her inside and I'll help Ron." Harry said, taking charge. "Molly! Call Pomfrey and get her here now!"

The two newcomers saw the girl and picked her up to carry her to a table inside the library. A woman appeared and assessed the situation. She then ran to the fireplace and placed the call to the healer. Harry helped Ron into the room and sat him down in a chair, as a woman appeared in the fireplace with a medical bag. "Oh, dear, we are in a state now, aren't we?" she said, clucking her tongue. Looking over at Ron, "You can wait a few moments, dear; all you have is a broken leg. This one here, what happened to her?" she asked.

"Well, she was hit with the killing curse." Ron stated.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at him. "Impossible." They all said, looking over at the unconscious woman lying on the table. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the girl. Shaking her head, "I would have never believed it. He's right; she was hit with the killing curse, full force. How is she still alive?" she then began to perform a series of spells and started pulling potions from her bag. Raising one to the girl's lips, she forced them open to receive the potion. Allison's body automatically swallowed the potion; she coughed slightly at the burn of the liquid on her throat. "Amazing." Madam Pomfrey said.

Everyone's eyes were on the young girl lying there. How had she survived that curse? It just wasn't possible. "Well, now, let's take care of that leg, shall we?" the healer said, making her way to Ron. He winced as she performed the spell to mend his bone.

"Hermione! Are you here?" Harry yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, Harry. What do you need?" she said, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Find out what you can about surviving the killing curse, please." He asked of her.

"It's not possible, Harry, you know that." She said, taking the stairs towards him.

"Tell her that." He said, nodding towards the girl on the table. Hermione stared at her, muttering to herself. Stepping to the bookshelf, she pulled a book down and immersed herself in the research.

Silence reigned as no one wanted to speak, all lost in their own thoughts.

"You won't find anything in a book." A weak voice broke the silence. All eyes turned to the girl on the table. She was struggling to sit up, while Madam Pomfrey kept her lying down by holding her shoulders down. "Really, I'm okay. I can sit up." The girl said, sitting up on the edge of the table, looking around at the group of people in front of her.

"Who are you? How did you survive that curse?" Harry asked her.

"My name is Allison and surviving that curse is a long story." She said.

"We have all the time in the world." He said, crossing his arms, waiting to hear the story.

Sighing, Allison took a deep breath, "I was specifically made to resist that curse." She started, and watched as a shocked look passed over everyone's face. "You see, I was created, not just born. He took dna from two of the greatest wizards of our time and combined them into one sample, along with some other elements, to create the perfect soldier."

"You mean…" Hermione started.

"Correct. Albus Dumbledore was one and Tom Riddle, Jr. was the other." Allison nodded.

Molly and Madam Pomfrey placed their hands on their mouth, while Harry, Ron and the others stood.

"Yes, Voldemort created me. He wanted the perfect soldier for his army. He didn't count on the fact that Dumbledore's goodness would overshadow his evilness. Also, the regeneration he wanted me to have didn't quite make it. He wanted me able to survive anything and heal myself, but while I can survive anything, I can't heal myself like he wanted me to. Once the good started showing through, when I was about 2 or 3, he locked me in a cellar in his house. He gave me a few slices of bread and a jug of water each week that I was still there. After the first year, the crucio didn't even bother me anymore. I stopped screaming and the pain stopped. It infuriated him that he couldn't break me. I hated him, he tried everything he could think of to break me and make me join his army. I would refuse, and he would try something worse, even the killing curse. Nothing ever worked, but it never stopped him from trying. I was able to heal myself in time, just not quick enough for him. He wanted instant healing and limb regeneration. Well, that part never came through. He kept me in that cellar under enchantments. I tried everything to get out. One day, the enchantments disappeared. That was 3 years ago, when you killed him. I tried every day to get out, and then when I was actually able to, I knew he had to be dead. That would be the only way for those enchantments to end like that. Once I was able to leave, I just ran. I didn't know where to go, but I knew that he had money in Gringotts. I heard him talking about it all the time. Since I was his heir and can prove it, the vault belongs to me now. I found all of his research and notes on my conception, it's all there in my bag if you want to look. I know it sounds like a wild tale, but it's all true. I've been living in London ever since I left, going in to Diagon Alley for things I needed. That's what I was doing there earlier." She finished her explanation. Looking around, she saw various degrees of belief in the faces of those in the room.

"Oh, dear, how terrible for you." Molly said with a sniff.

Harry eyed her, thinking about what she had said. Hermione rummaged in her bag and found the notes and research that she had mentioned. Sitting down, she started reading, gasping slightly, she passed the papers to Harry. "She's telling the truth, Harry, look." He took the papers and started reading. Behind his glasses, his eyes widened.

Looking up, "Okay, so you're telling the truth. How do we know that you aren't still working with death eaters in secret?" he asked.

"You don't. You just have to trust your instincts. I did kill one of them in Diagon Alley. Although that's not really enough proof." Allison shrugged her shoulders, wincing at the pain in her chest from the curse.

"I believe her, Harry. She did save my life, and everything else she's told us has proved to be true. I know it's hard to trust anyone after all that we've been through, but I do trust her." Ron said to his friend.

Allison's eyes found their way to Ron's. Their eyes locked together, just looking at each other. Neither one wanted to look away. He felt a strange pull towards her. After several moments, he finally looked away, not liking the feel of not looking at her. Suddenly, he left the room. Harry watched him leave, worried. Following him, Harry found him making a cup of tea in the kitchen. "What's wrong, mate?"

"I'm not sure. I just felt weird there for a minute. I can't explain it, I just needed to distance myself." Ron said, shaking his head and sipping the hot tea in his hand. "I'll be back in there in a minute."

Harry returned to the library. "Well, I will go with my instincts and believe you, Allison. You need rest to help you recover. We'll set you up in a room."

Molly started towards the stairs, "She can stay in my room, Mum. I'll stay out here." Ron said from the kitchen doorway. She looked over at her son, seeing that he was sincere, she nodded and continued up the stairs, smiling.

"I couldn't put you out like that." Allison stated. Seeing the look in Ron's eye, and hearing his thoughts, "Well, okay, if you say so."

"I didn't say it, but you get the idea. I won't take no for an answer. You will stay up there, I'll stay down here." Ron said, gruffly. The others looked at him in shocked silence, they had never seen him act this way before.

Getting down from the table, Allison wobbled, dizzy and unsteady on her feet, almost falling down. Ron crossed the room to her side in two strides and caught her. Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her up the stairs to the room his mother was straightening up. Kicking open the door, he walked in to the room and set her down on the bed. "Oh!" Molly said.

"Sorry, mum. She can't really stand right now. I suppose it's been a while since she ate." Ron said to his mother.

"Of course, dear. I'll just finish up here and go down to finish up dinner. Is there anything you need first, Allison?" she asked.

"Well, I could use a shower." Allison said shyly.

"I really don't think you can stand long enough to have a shower." Ron said, shaking his head.

"A bath then, dear. I'll go get it started, and then help you in." Molly said and stepped into the bathroom to start the water. Ron carried Allison in to the bathroom and set her down on the chair by the tub. He left the room and allowed his mother to help her in to the tub. Molly helped her undress and get into the hot water. "There now, have a nice soak and just yell when you're ready to get out. I'll take you clothes down to launder." Closing the door behind her, she saw her son sitting on the side of the bed. "Everything alright, dear?" she asked him.

"Yeah, mum, everything's fine. There's just some things on my mind that I need to think about." He answered.

"Okay, well, dinner will be soon." She said and left the room after he nodded his understanding.

Standing, he stepped over to the bathroom door, "Allison, we are going down to dinner. If you need anything, just yell." He said.

"Okay." She answered. Lowering herself into the hot sudsy water, she lay back and rested her head on the back of the claw-footed tub. Sighing as the hot water washed away the aches and pains, she let herself think for the first time since the attack. _'What is this strange feeling I'm having? I can't seem to shake it. It has something to do with Ron, but I can't tell what it is,'_ she thought. Closing her eyes, she let the hot water relax her.

Ron made his way down to the kitchen for dinner. He actually wasn't as hungry as normal, which concerned him a little. Pushing open the door, he found everyone sitting at the table looking at him. "What?" he said, and made his way to a seat.

"Alright, everyone, eat before it gets cold." Molly said, trying to turn their attention away from her youngest son.

Everyone began filling their plates with food, watching Ron out of the corner of their eyes. He filled his plate, but with much less food than normal. Harry looked up at him in shock. Opening his mouth to say something, he closed it after seeing the look in Ron's eyes. He looked like he was almost in pain, but not a pain that a potion could help with. Harry had felt this pain before; when he had left Hermione after the war. Ron was in love, wow, that was quick, they only just met. Watching Ron push his food around on his plate, he worried. Thankfully, Molly and Arthur were too occupied with talk to notice that Ron wasn't eating. Dinner ended and Harry caught up with Ron on the staircase. Pulling him in to his own room, "Ron, what's up, mate? Talk to me."

Running a hand through his hair, "I don't know, Harry. It's the strangest thing. I just met this girl earlier today, and I feel like I've known her forever. I feel like if she leaves I will die. Being away from her, just for the few minutes of dinner has been torture. It feels like my heart is being ripped from my chest. What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron admitted to his friends.

"Well, my guess is that you are in love. Yes, love at first sight does exist. This is exactly how I feel about Hermione. When we aren't in the same room together, I feel like the sun has gone behind the clouds." Harry told him.

"What do I do about it?" Ron asked.

"Take it slow. Get to know her, let her get to know you. If it's true love, then there's no need to rush it." Harry answered.

Ron nodded his head, "Thanks, mate. I appreciate the advice." He said, then left the room to go check on Allison. Entering the bedroom, he noticed that it was quiet. Crossing to the bathroom door, he knocked. "Allison, you okay?" he asked softly. Hearing no answer, he slowly opened the door. Seeing her lying there in the water made his expression soften. She was asleep. He smiled and then stepped closer to the bathtub. Using his wand, he magically pulled the plug, letting the tepid water out. A towel made it's way across the room to cover her and he used a drying spell to dry her off. Carefully, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Placing her in the bed, he pulled the covers over her and then settled in the chair at the foot of the bed by the window. Placing his legs out in front of him, he watched her sleep. After what seemed like only minutes, his mother stuck her head in the door. Seeing Allison in the bed, and Ron sitting in the chair, she motioned for him to join her in the hallway. Closing the door behind him, "What is it mother?"

"Ron, you moved her from the bath, didn't you? It just isn't proper." She admonished him.

"Mum, it's okay. I covered her with a towel before I moved her, I didn't see anything. Anyway, I love her." He said and then stalked back in to the room.

"You moved me?" Allison asked quietly.

"You're awake. I didn't see anything, I promise." Ron answered and began rummaging in a drawer. Pulling out one of his shirts, he tossed it to her and turned his back. "Put that on, you must be cold." He heard the bedclothes rustle as she put the t-shirt on.

"Thank you. You could have taken advantage, but you didn't." she said.

He turned to look at her. "I would never. I'm not that type of guy." He assured her. Stepping towards the bed, he knelt in front of her. "I'm not sure what's happening, all I know is that I can't be without you. It hurts to not be in the same room with you." He put his hand over hers. "I would never hurt you."

Looking down at their joined hands, "I wasn't sure if you had felt it. I feel the same, Ron. It's crazy, isn't it? We just met and I've only been in the real world for 3 years. I've never dealt with feelings before. I don't know what to do. This is all new to me."

"Hey," he placed one finger under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. "We will work it out together." Leaning forward, he placed a small kiss on her lips, causing an electric shock to flow through both of them. Smiling, he got to his feet, "I bet you're hungry." Walking out of the room, he went down to the kitchen to make her a tray. Molly heard the noise in the kitchen and found him make a tray.

Smiling, "Here, let me help." She said, moving in to the kitchen beside her son.

"Thanks, mum." He mumbled. Working together, they made dinner for Allison. Pulling out a potion bottle and a glass, Molly measured out just enough for Allison to take.

"A restorative potion for her. She still has some wounds inside." Molly told him.

Ron grabbed the tray and started upstairs. Meeting Ginny on the stairs, she stared at him. "What in the world?" Ron ignored her and continued to the room Allison was occupying, his room.

Balancing the tray on one hand, he opened the door with the other. Entering the room he closed the door and turned to Allison, holding out the tray to her. Stepping to the bedside, he placed the tray over her legs. "Eat. You weigh next to nothing, so I know that you need to eat." Allison stared at him. Smiling shyly, she picked up the fork and began to eat. Noticing a second plate on the tray, she looked up at him. "Couldn't eat earlier. Somehow, my appetite vanished when I left this room." He said, pulling a plate from the tray and practically devouring it. The plate refilled itself and he inhaled that one as well. Allison giggled to herself, shaking her head and continued to eat. She finally finished her plate, while Ron finished off five, and pushed the tray away, too full to do much else.

"Your mother is a good cook. I could get used to this." She said with a smile.

"Good? She's bloody brilliant in the kitchen." He said and removed the tray from the bed. Placing it on the chest near the door, he returned to the chair.

"You love her a lot, don't you?" she asked.

Looking at her in surprise, "Well, yeah, she is my mum. I mean, she did raise me and all my brothers and sister. She's great, even if she yells a lot."

"I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me." Allison said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that. I just never knew someone who didn't have a mother. My family is my rock, they are always there no matter what. I couldn't imagine not having them." He said.

"Tell me about them, about your life growing up." She said and settled back into the bed with a smile.

"Well, growing up, I thought I had it rough. With a younger sister and 5 older brothers, I kind of got lost in the crowd sometimes." He said, leaning back in the chair. He recounted his life growing up, told her of the adventures he, Harry and Hermione had in school and just before the war. Her eyes had grown heavy, but when he stopped talking, she opened them with a start.

"Don't stop now. I was listening." She said with a yawn.

Laughing, he shook his head and stood, pulling the covers over her, he kissed her forehead, "Sleep." Sitting back down, he watched her succumb to the sleep she desperately needed. Smiling, he was content to just watch her sleep. After his 5th yawn in a row, he decided to head downstairs to the couch. Making a note to thank his mum in the morning for the thoughtfulness of leaving blankets and a pillow out for him, he settled down on the couch, his feet hanging way over the end. He had just began to snore when a startling scream rang out through the house. Jumping up, he rolled over and fell on the floor, tangled up in the blanket. Knowing it was Allison, he struggled to untangle himself to get to her. Finally able to get the blanket off, he threw it aside as he took the stairs 4 at a time. Throwing open the door, he found her sitting up in bed screaming. Two strides brought him to her side and he gathered her up in his arms. "Shhh…. It's okay. I'm here. It was just a dream." He repeated over and over to get her to calm down. His mother appeared in the doorway and he waved her away. She nodded and headed back to the room she was staying in. Harry appeared shortly after, and seeing Ron sitting there, holding Allison, rocking back and forth, he knew that he was not needed at the moment.

"It can't be real… he's dead." She whispered. Ron rocked her gently, speaking softly to her. "He's dead, he's dead, it can't be real." She cried even harder.

When her sobs had dissolved into hiccups, Ron pulled back from her slightly. Waving his wand towards the door, he shut it and locked it. Placing a silencing spell around the room, he spoke. "What do you mean? What can't be real?"

"I had a vision. It wasn't a dream or nightmare. He summoned me back and locked me away in that cellar again. I can't go back there, Ron. I won't survive it again." She said, her eyes wide.

"Who did this?" he asked, somehow knowing the answer.

"Voldemort, but it can't be, he's dead, you were there when he was killed." She answered, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, he kept his face covered, but it sounded like him." She answered, looking into his eyes. "It can't be him, though. He's dead." She repeated. She buried her head in his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his chest and cried more.

"We'll figure it out, Allison. I won't let him hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you." Ron said, smoothing a hand over her hair. Holding her, he slid over in the bed to rest his back on the headboard. Pulling her closer, he pulled the covers over them and continued to comfort her. After long moments, he noticed that she had fallen back to sleep. Smiling slightly, he started to move her to a pillow to allow him to get out of bed, but she tightened her grip on him. Laughing a little, he settled in for the rest of the night. He hadn't really wanted to leave anyway. Sighing, he closed his eyes and relished the feel of her next to him. He could easily get used to this.

A knock sounded on the door, causing Ron to jerk awake. Grumbling, he disentangled himself from Allison and went to open the door. "What?" he barked.

"Just thought you might want some breakfast, but hey mate, if you'd rather sleep." Harry said, laughing.

Running a hand through his hair, "Aw, hell, mate, it's been a rough night." Pulling Harry in to the room, he recast the silencing spell around the room. Putting his head close to Harry's, he told him what Allison had seen in her vision last night, causing her to scream. "What do we do, mate? It can't really be him, can it?"

Harry shook his head, "No, we all saw him die. There's no way he's back, we destroyed all the ways he could come back. It's got to be someone else, someone who wants to carry on his work." He said, running a hand over his face. "I'll look into it. See what death eaters we missed in the round-up." He said, and left the room.

Ron looked over at Allison's sleeping form and went to wash up before going down to breakfast. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw her sitting on the side of the bed, struggling to put her legs into the jeans that were lying on the foot of the bed. "What are you doing?" he asked as he knelt in front of her, his hands coming to rest on hers.

"Getting dressed. I can't stay in bed forever, Ron. I have to get up sometime." She said and resumed trying to get the jeans on. For some reason, her legs didn't seem to want to cooperate. Laughing, he reached over and took the jeans from her.

"Let's not try these today. How about just a robe?" he said, waving his wand, a white terry cloth robe appeared. He helped her slide her arms in the sleeves and then tied the belt around her incredibly thin waist. The robe was big, covering her well. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, concerned that she was rushing herself.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine, just a little wobbly." She said with a small laugh. Standing, she swayed slightly, proving her point. He stood and caught her around the waist to keep her steady. Looking down at her, he saw how well she fit in his hands. Turning her, he tucked her in beside him and began a slow walk downstairs to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, they saw Harry and Hermione sitting at the table, holding hands. Molly was at the stove, making breakfast.

"Good morning, dear." Molly said, hearing the door open and thinking it was Ron. Turning she saw Allison as well as Ron, "Oh, Allison, dear, I didn't expect you to come down for breakfast. I was going to send a tray up with Ron. How are you feeling?" She said, and with a wave of her wand, a plate floated from the cupboard to the table.

"I feel much better, thank you." Allison replied while gingerly sitting down on the bench at the table. Ron hovered, making sure she was steady while she sat down. Smiling up at him, she patted the seat next to her and he sat down. Hermione smiled knowingly at them and squeezed Harry's hand a little tighter. Molly placed the food on the table for them and then joined them. Arthur entered the kitchen and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek before grabbing a plate and piling it with food.

Noticing Allison for the first time, "Oh, hello. Feeling better?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, sir, much better." She answered, taking a sip of milk. Harry began to discuss her vision with Arthur. Allison turned to Ron with a shocked look on her face.

Sheepishly, "I had to tell him. He's my best mate, and he's the one who killed what's-his-face in the first place. He's the best one to find out if your vision is true or not." He said, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I just knew that we needed help to find out what's going on."

Lowering her head, she said, "I'm sorry. I should have known. It's alright, I just thought maybe he had been there in the room last night."

"No, no, no… it's not like that. He was concerned about you screaming, but he saw that I had it under control, so he waited until this morning to ask his questions." Ron assured her. She nodded and turned back to her breakfast. Molly watched in fascination as she saw just how much this girl meant to her son. Even though they had only met the day before, she could see that they seemed to be soul mates, destined to be together. Smiling to herself, she finished her breakfast and to her dishes to the sink. Seeing that the others had finished, she waved her wand and the dishes appeared in the sink and began washing themselves. Allison watched the men at the table discuss her vision. Shaking slightly from the memory of it, she drew the robe tighter around her. Ron put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Absentmindedly he began to twirl her hair with his fingers.

"So, Ron, you coming to the office with us?" Arthur asked his son. Looking up at his father, Ron was startled and didn't really know what to say.

"Um… yeah, I guess I should. I mean, I do have to work, don't I." He turned to Allison, "You'll still be here when we get back, right?"

"I don't think I'm strong enough to go anywhere, even if I wanted to." She said with a shaky smile. Ron leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips and then stood to follow his father and Harry to the minister.

"Don't worry, dear. They'll be back before we know it." Molly assured her. Hermione looked at her and smiled. "Why don't you two go into the library and get acquainted?" she suggested. Hermione nodded eagerly and stood. Offering her hand to Allison, she helped her stand and leant herself as support for the walk to the library.

"Do you have any questions about magic or anything?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, yes, I have all kinds of questions, but most of them are personal." Allison answered. She curled up in the chair, drawing her legs up underneath her robe and snuggling in for warmth.

"Well, I can answer what I can. Maybe Molly can answer what I can't." Hermione replied as Molly came into the room. "What's your questions?"

"Well, what does love feel like?" Allison asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked over at Molly. "Start with a difficult one. Well, I suppose it's different for everyone." She said.

"What does it feel like for you?" Allison asked, knowing that Hermione loved Harry.

Hermione blew out a breath, "Well, it feels like my heart will rip out of my chest if he's gone too long. I want to be with him every second of every day, and if I'm not, it hurts. My heart feels like it will explode when I think about how much he means to me." She said.

"That's the way it was, and has always been, for me and Arthur. I hate being away from him, and my heart feels so full when he's near. Are you feeling these things for Ron?" Molly added.

Allison nodded, "Right now, my heart is beating so fast because I'm scared that he won't come back. When we are together, I feel like my heart will burst. When he kissed me earlier, it was, well, electrifying." She looked at Molly whose smile grew bigger. "I'm sorry. I know he's your son, but I'm just so confused. I've never dealt with feelings before, so this is all very new to me. Remember, I was locked in a cellar for over 20 years. I had no contact with people."

"Oh, dear, it's nothing like that. I'm just happy that someone feels this way for my son. I want all my children to be happy." The older woman explained.

"When he touches me, I get this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Kind of like excitement, I think. I'm not sure, it's hard to explain." Allison told them.

"Oh, well, that's…. um… excitement, yes. That's a good way to explain it." Hermione said, looking to Molly for support.

Molly looked over at Allison quizzically, "Allison, has anyone ever told you what goes on behind closed doors between a man and woman who love each other?" Allison shook her head, eyes wide. "Oh, dear. Well, those electrifying kisses you were talking about turn into something beautiful that can barely be put into words. I'm talking about sex." Molly continued to explain. "It's nothing to be frightened of, as it's a very beautiful thing, with the right person."

"So, these feelings I'm having are love. It's crazy, though, we've only known each other for a day." Allison said, shaking her head.

"Well, when it's true, love knows no time limit. It can be quick or it can take a long time to come forward. Obviously with you and my son, it has been quick."

"With Harry and I, it was slow coming forward. With so much on his plate before the war, it's not hard to imagine why." Hermione said. "Ron is such a different person since you showed up yesterday. I believe that he feels the same as you do. It is something you should talk about, though."

Allison nodded, contemplating what the two women had told her. The three women spent the rest of the day in the library talking. Hermione and Molly told Allison the good and the bad of love and relationships. Before they knew it the day had slipped away and they heard the roar of the fireplace in the kitchen announcing an arrival. "Molly, we're back." She heard Arthur call out. He opened the kitchen door and came into the library. Harry and Ron followed. Ron quickly made his way to Allison's side.

Placing a hand on her knee, "How was your day? Do you feel alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ron. Your mother and Hermione took good care of me today. It's been a very informative day. How was your day?" she said quietly.

"Good. I missed you, but it was a productive day." He answered, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her lips. He turned to the others, "We didn't really have much luck finding out who could be trying to take up where Voldy left off, but Harry seems to think we are getting closer." He said, sitting on the arm of the chair that Allison was curled up in.

"Yeah, we have several leads, but so far nothing has panned out. We're still looking, though." Harry assured Allison. "We won't let anything happen to you."

Allison nodded and smiled. "Thank you. All of you. You could have very easily left me in Diagon Alley yesterday, but you didn't. I owe you all a very great debt of gratitude." Ron reached down and laced his fingers with hers.

"You don't owe us anything. You saved Ron yesterday from certain death." Harry spoke. Silence reigned in the room as everyone became lost in their thoughts. The fire in the kitchen roared to life again and a voice called out to Arthur.

"Dad?"

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Arthur asked of his oldest son.

"Well, I have some information for you." Bill replied. The men all retired to the kitchen to hear Bill's information. Molly followed not long after to begin preparing dinner.

Half an hour later, Ron and Harry rejoined them in the library. "Dinner won't be long, mum says." Ron told them. He sat down and absently reached over to take Allison's hand in his again. It just felt so natural to him, he hardly noticed. Harry sat down and pulled Hermione over into his lap and began nuzzling her neck. Allison watched them closely, trying to take in as much information she could about relationships from them. She knew that her and Ron's relationship would be different, but she really had no idea how to proceed from the point they were at. Molly called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Ron stood, extending his hand to Allison. She stood on shaky legs and began a slow walk to the kitchen. She had become stronger during the day, but was still nowhere near what she should be. Harry and Hermione followed them. Ron held open the door for Allison and helped her to sit down at the table. He really didn't understand why he felt so protective of her, he just knew that he loved her, even after just a few days of knowing her.

After the food had been passed around and plates filled, "Arthur and I will be going home this evening. Ron will you be joining us?" Molly spoke.

"I think I'll stay here, if it's alright with Harry." Ron said and looked over at his best friend.

"This is your home, too, Ron. You are all more than welcome to stay however long you like." Harry said, nodding his head.

"I'll stay here with Allison." Ron told his parents. He was an adult after all, he didn't need his parents' permission anymore. He loved Allison and would stay with her no matter what.

Allison ducked her head, a blush creeping up her face. The guys then began to talk work, taking some of the attention off of Allison. She looked up to see Hermione and Molly smiling at her. She smiled and continued eating. True to their word, Molly and Arthur left after dinner. Harry and Hermione disappeared up to their own room, leaving Ron and Allison alone. They sat in front of the fire in the library and talked about unimportant things. Allison yawned and Ron stood to help her upstairs to the room. She went into the bathroom to change and found him sitting in the chair waiting for her. She was wearing another one of his t-shirts, not having been able to get any of her own clothes from her place. The shirt came to mid-thigh on her, revealing her long, smooth legs. Ron made a noise that sounded like a groan. His hand snaked out to grasp her arm as she passed him making her way to the bed. He pulled her into his lap, placing his hands on her thin waist. One hand came up to the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

After several moments, needing oxygen, they pulled apart. "Wow!" Ron whispered. Allison nodded in agreement, trying to catch her breath. That was the first kiss she had ever received and it was amazing. He smiled and let her up. She crawled in the bed and he began tucking the covers around her. He turned to leave. Her hand reached out to take hold of his. Turning back to her, Ron saw the look in her eyes.

"Stay, please." Allison pleaded.

"Okay. I'm not going anywhere." He answered and went to sit in the chair. Allison did not let go of his hand. Chuckling slightly, she pulled on his hand and made him fall into the bed beside her.

"Stay here." She said and lifted the covers for him to slide under next to her. He did as she asked and removed his shirt. Settling in the bed, he put his arm around Allison and heard her sigh as she snuggled next to him, her head on his chest. Smiling, they both drifted off to sleep. They were woken the next morning by Harry banging on the door yelling for Ron to hurry up or they'd be late for work. Ron jerked up out of bed and rushed around getting dressed. A shower would just have to wait until the evening when he returned from work. Allison got up slower and stood on stronger legs. She was smiling to herself when he finished dressing and made his way for the door.

"Crap." He said, turning to her, almost forgetting that she needed help getting downstairs.

"No, it's okay. I think I can do it myself today. I'll be fine. Go, you don't want to be late." She said to him as he came over to her. Towering over her, forcing her to look up at him, he leaned his head down for another searing kiss. Pulling away, he turned and left the room to find Harry.

Making her way downstairs, she found Hermione in the library putting books into a bag. "Oh, hi, Allison. Listen, I've got to go to the office today, there's some clients I have scheduled. Will you be okay here on your own?"

"Sure, go to work. Don't worry about me." Allison assured her. Not really wanting to spend the day alone, but not wanting to hold anyone back from things they needed to do. She wondered if she should pop over to her own place and get some things.

"Harry and Ron don't want you to leave this house. It's for your protection. I called Molly to come over here, but I don't know when she can get here." Hermione informed her.

"That's okay. I'll be fine. There's some interesting looking books on the shelves that are just begging to be read." She replied.

"Okay, just remember, stay in the house." Hermione told her.

Allison nodded as Hermione made her way to the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames. The silence grew as Allison wandered around the empty house. After half an hour, her stomach grumbled loudly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Walking in to the kitchen, she found a plate of pancakes on the table already. Looking to the stove she saw a small house elf standing with an apron wrapped around his body. "Missus wants some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." She said, sitting down to eat. "What's your name?"

"Kreacher, missus." He nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kreacher, and thank you for the wonderful pancakes." Allison said to him, making him duck his head.

She ate in silence, only the sound of Kreacher cleaning the dishes could be heard. After finishing, she thanked him again and went back in to the library. Looking over the bookshelves, she found one that looked promising and pulled it down. Curling up in the chair with her legs up under her, she began to read. Lost in the story, she was surprised when Harry, Ron and Hermione returned. She had read the entire day, not realizing that she had missed lunch. Ron found her in the library with the book in her lap, reading. She didn't hear him come in, so he stood watching her for a few moments. Clearing his throat, he approached her. She looked up and smiled at him, then jumped up, knocking the book into the floor. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Dinner time." Was all he said, laughing and picking up the book.

"Oh, wow, I didn't realize. I started reading and got caught up in the book." She rambled.

Placing a finger on her lips with one hand, Ron used his other hand to pull her closer to him. "Shh. It's okay, don't worry about it. You need to take some time to heal." He said and leaned his head down to replace his finger with his lips.

"You two joining us or not?" Harry asked from the kitchen door, shaking his head at them.

Pulling away from Allison, Ron looked over at his friend, "Back off, Potter. You do the same thing when you see Hermione after being away from her all day long." Draping his arm over Allison's shoulders, he guided her to the kitchen. Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about their day, while Allison listened. The evening followed much the same as the one before.

The following days started and ended the same way, with Allison doing more and more around the house while the others were at work. One night, lying in bed, "Ron, I should really go to my place. At least to get some clothes." Allison brought up the thing that had been on her mind for the last few days.

"Well, I mention it to Harry. We don't think it's a good idea to go to your place, since it's not protected like this place is. We'll check it out, though. I promise." Ron said, rubbing her arm. His hand moved to her hair and moved over it, smoothing it down onto her shoulder. "I like having you here, Allison. I can't imagine what it would be like without you here." He said.

Allison raised up on her elbow and looked into his blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Ron. I like being here with you. No, I love being here with you. I love you." Allison told him and then stretched up to place a quick kiss on his lips.

Ron had other ideas, though. As she pulled back, he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her back to his mouth. He began a slow, passionate kiss, running his tongue over her lips. Slowly, she parted her lips to allow him entry. His tongue began an assault on her mouth and she shyly began meeting his with her own. After several moments, he pulled away to allow them to breath, and began kissing her neck. Allison's breath caught as he found a spot that made her spine tingle and sent goose bumps down her body. He felt the goose bumps and chuckled as he continued his assault on her neck. Moving slightly, he pulled her onto his lap, which allowed him to access her bare thighs. Placing a hand on her knee, he began a slow movement upwards. She sighed and allowed him to continue. Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes, questioning. She answered by removing the shirt she had on. Growling, he swooped in for another mind blowing kiss, running his hand over her newly exposed skin. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the rough hair there and finding spots that made him growl and shiver slightly. Moving, Ron placed Allison on her back beside him as he removed his pajama pants. She watched him, loving the sight of him.

Lying beside her, "I love you, Allison. So much that it hurts." Ron kissed her again, slowly, moving over her. She opened herself to him and he matched the rhythm of their bodies to the motion of his tongue. Allison sighed as he laced his fingers through hers above her head.

Pulling her with him as he rolled onto his, Ron placed his arm around her, breathing heavy. "That was amazing." Allison said softly. Ron could only nod, he couldn't believe that he had just made love to the woman he loved with all his heart, and it was so much better than he had dreamed. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Allison couldn't believe how lucky she was to have fallen in love with a man as sweet and loving as Ron. Their breathing slowed and they slept, wrapped in each other's arms, smiling and content.

When Allison woke, it was dark in the room, the fire having died down. She wasn't sure what had woken her, so she cautiously looked around the room. Standing beside the bed was a dark figure wearing a mask. She started to scream but couldn't find her voice, as he reached out and placed a hand on her arm. He apparated out with her, not waking Ron. When she opened her eyes, she found herself back in the cellar where she spent the first 22 years of her existence. Shaking her head, her mouth forming the word 'no', the dark figure bound her hands to the wall, and left her sitting there, naked and vulnerable. Closing her eyes as the tears began, she fought the bonds on her hands to no avail. After minutes, or maybe hours, the dark figure came back, this time mask-less. She didn't recognize him, until he spoke.

"So, little Allison is all grown up now." He said, appraising her naked body.

"Flint." She said, turning a disgusted face towards him.

"That's right. McNair said you were smart. He didn't say that you were this lovely, though." Flint replied, reaching out to touch her breast. She kicked out at him, landing the kick in his stomach. He doubled over for a moment. "Oh, feisty, too. I like that in a woman." He said, reaching again, this time ready for a kick.

Ron awoke with a start, smiling, he reached for Allison, only to find the bed empty. "Allison." He called, thinking she was in the bathroom. When he didn't receive an answer, he got up to look for her. Thinking she may be downstairs, he began pulling on his discarded pajama pants and opened the bedroom door. "Allison!" he called. Again, no answer was forthcoming. Harry stuck his head out the door to see Ron tying the tie on his pajama pants.

"What's up, Ron?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Allison's not here." Ron looked over at his friend and then ran down the stairs to see if maybe she just didn't hear him. After looking in the library and the kitchen, he began searching the entire house, Harry right on his heels. "Where is she?" he asked, looking around wildly.

"I don't know, mate, but we'll find her." Harry said as Hermione joined them in the library.

As she placed a hand on Ron's arm, something silvery came flying into the room and stopped before them. The silvery shape evolved into a dolphin. Recognizing a patronus, the three watched and waited.

"Flint. McNair is head. Riddle Manor. Come quickly before I blow them to pieces."

Hearing Allison's voice, Ron dropped to his knees. Her vision had come true. She had been taken back to that cellar. Only this time the enchantments weren't in place. "If she could send that, why hasn't she escaped yet?" he asked, looking up at Harry.

"She wants you to come and capture them, so they can't keep passing on this hate and war that they so love." Hermione told them.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Let's go." Ron said, standing and reaching for his wand, which happened to still be upstairs.

Hermione giggled, "You may want to get dressed, Ron."

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." He blushed, running a hand through his hair.

Harry looked at Ron, "It happened, didn't it? You had sex with her."

"Harry, mate, it was more than just sex." Ron stated and then ran up the stairs to find some clothes and his wand, leaving Harry and Hermione gaping at him. Within minutes, he was back, fully clothed and pulling on his auror's robe. Harry had recovered and pulled on his robe as well. Hermione grabbed her bag with the extending charm on it, having packed several things in it. The three grasped hands and disappeared. Appearing in a vacant lot at the bottom of a hill, they looked around, getting their bearings. Glancing up at the house on top of the hill, they knew it was the Riddle manor, home of the former dark lord. This is where he held Allison captive all those years, and this is where she had been brought again. They silently made their way up to the manor, stepping carefully lest they should find a trap. Finding nothing, they approached the front door. Hearing a scream and knowing it was Allison, Ron burst through the front door to find a very surprised McNair standing at the table looking over some maps. Harry disabled McNair quickly, and bound his hands and feet. Ron took off towards the kitchen, following his instincts. He found the door to the cellar and tried to open it. It was locked, of course. Stepping back a few paces, he pointed his wand at it, and it burst off the hinges and flew across the room. Ron stepped through the doorway, looking around through the smoke to find Allison. Seeing Flint standing over her, his pants halfway down his legs, sent Ron into a rage. He fired spell after spell at Flint, sending him flying into the wall. He made his way to Allison's side and saw that she had freed herself from her bonds. Pulling off his robe, he draped it over her shoulders to cover her body, and then pulled her into his arms. Hugging her, he let the tears escape his eyes.

"He didn't…?" he began to ask.

She shook her head and whispered, "No, you got here just in time." Harry and Hermione found them sitting there holding each other. Seeing Flint lying in a heap across the room, Harry went over and bound him just like McNair. Using a levitating spell, he floated Flint back up to the foyer where McNair was lying stunned. Using the floo, he called the ministry to send a team for transport and stood guard over the two while he waited for the team to arrive. Hermione joined him, allowing Ron and Allison some private time.

Ron leaned back slightly, looking into Allison's eyes. "He didn't hurt you? Are you sure?" he asked.

Smiling, she said, "No, I kept him at bay until you got here. I knew that you wouldn't want me to kill him or just escape and let them continue what they were doing. I'm not defenseless, I can do some magic, remember."

Growling, he bent to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Releasing her, he stood and helped her up. Keeping a hand around her waist, they took the steps up to the kitchen and then walked out to the foyer. Seeing other people there, Allison drew Ron's robe tighter around her nakedness. Harry looked at Ron, speaking without using words. Turning Allison to face him, "Hermione is going to take you to the house, while Harry and I get these two sorted out."

"No, Ron. I'm coming with you. You need my statement to be able to put these two in Azkaban." Ron had to admit that she was right. They did need her statement to be able to send these two lowlifes away. Slowly, he nodded and looked over at Harry who sighed and then stepped into the green flames and disappeared, Hermione right behind him. Ron led Allison over to the fireplace and threw in some powder. He stepped in and vanished. Taking a deep breath, Allison followed. Being the first time she had ever travelled by floo, Allison began to feel nauseous as fireplaces began to swirl around her. She closed her eyes, and silently wished that she had allowed Hermione to take her back to the house. Hands reached in and grabbed her shoulders, causing her to scream. Recognizing the touch, she opened her eyes to find Ron's concerned eyes staring back at her. She closed her mouth to stop the scream. "Sorry. I've never travelled that way before. It's not as easy as you all make it look." She said with a smile and a hand to her stomach.

"Oh, Allison, I didn't realize. If I had known, I would have had you come with me." Ron said, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug. Pulling away, he led her to an office where Hermione was waiting. "I'll be back in a few minutes. There's some things Harry and I need to do first." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Sitting down, Allison glanced over at Hermione who was smiling at her. "So, tell me, how was it?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"How was what? Being kidnapped?" Allison asked, confused.

Laughing, Hermione shook her head, "No silly. I mean, how was last night."

Allison turned red at this, knowing what Hermione was talking about. "It was amazing." She said with a sigh.

"That's good, though, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's great. Wonderful. What do I do now?" Allison asked.

"Well, you just do what comes naturally. You keep loving him and allowing him to love you. It's simple, really. Everything else will fall in to place." Hermione said as the door opened revealing Harry and Ron.

"Okay, we're ready now, Allison." Harry said as he strode into the room and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Ron stood beside Allison, with his hand on her shoulder. She began to tell them all that had happened since she had been taken. She reached up to take Ron's hand as it was squeezing the life out of her shoulder, as she recounted all that Flint had done to her. After an hour of telling the story and answering Harry's questions, Allison was exhausted. "Okay, I think we have everything we need. Hermione, love, why don't you take Allison home and we'll be alone shortly." He said.

"Sure." Hermione said and walked over to Allison.

Ron knelt down in front of Allison and took her hands in his, "We'll be there soon. Just have a few things to tie up here. Hermione will take care of you." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Ron, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl who can do magic." Allison said, with a smile. She stood and took Hermione's proffered hand. They disappeared and then appeared in the kitchen of Harry's home. "I'm going to go find something to put on." She told Hermione as she made her way to the door. Slowly taking the stairs, she made it to the bedroom and closed the door before the shaking began. At first, thinking she was cold, she rummaged in the drawers and found a shirt and pair of Ron's pajama pants to put on. She then climbed into bed and huddled under the covers. The shaking continued, followed by tears that didn't seem to know when to stop. She lay there, shaking and crying uncontrollably for what seemed like hours. That's how Ron found her. Shaking his head, he pulled the covers back and picked her up. Carrying her to the bathroom, he sat her down on the chair while he started the shower. Turning to her, he undressed her and then himself. Picking her up again, he stepped into the shower with her and let her legs slid down to allow her to stand in front of him. Holding his hands on her waist, he let the hot water wash over them. He leaned his head down, touching his forehead to hers and sighed, letting her cry. The shaking began to slow and the tears as well. He was having a calming effect on her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see his closed. Raising a hand to his face, she touched his cheek, causing his eyes to pop open. She stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips. Kissing him, she sighed and allowed her body to slacken and melt into his.

Pulling away, he chuckled at her whimper. "Okay, now?" he asked.

Nodding, "I don't know what came over me. I've never been like that." She said, leaning her head on his chest.

"You had a traumatic experience, it's only natural to feel scared and shaken." He said, as he reached forward to turn off the shower. Opening the curtain, he summoned towels for them to dry off with. Using a drying spell, she dried her hair quickly, then began to brush it out. Ron stood behind her in silence, watching the rise and fall of her arm as she brushed her hair. Love filled his heart and he stepped closer to her, putting his arms around her. "I love you so much, Allison. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love, Ron. It scared me to think that I may never see you again, when I was taken to that cellar." Allison said, tears beginning again.

Turning her around in his arms, he lifted her face to his, "Don't think about that now, love." Lowering his head to hers, he kissed her with a passion he had only felt for her. Growling, he bent to pick her up, not breaking the contact of their lips. He strode the few feet to the bed and gently laid her down, taking the towel off that she had wrapped around her. Letting both towels fall to the floor, he joined her in the bed and reaffirmed his love for her by taking her to new heights.

Content, lying in each other's arms, they fell asleep. Ron and Harry had placed stronger protection charms on the house, and Ron did the same for the room, knowing that Harry was doing the same for his room. They didn't want a repeat of the previous night.

A year later….

Standing in the sunlight in the backyard, Ron and Harry adjusted their ties while they waited anxiously. Allison and Hermione were in the house, taking an absurdly amount of time getting ready. Glancing at each other, they rolled their eyes for the hundredth time. "Wish they would hurry up. This thing is making me sweat." Harry whispered to his best friend, gesturing to his suit and dress robes. Ron nodded in agreement and glanced back towards the house. Seeing the door open, he elbowed Harry and watched. Hermione had appeared in the doorway, smiling, carrying a small bouquet of flowers. Seeing Harry, her smile grew bigger and she slowly made her way out the door. Allison then appeared by her side. Ron drew in a breath at seeing her. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Both wearing a white wedding gown, they smiled at each other and made their way down the aisle towards the altar where Harry and Ron stood. Taking Allison's hand, Ron turned around to face the minister, as Harry and Hermione did the same at his side. The minister performed the bonding ceremony, bonding the two couples in marriage. Celebrating the couples, their friends and families gathered under the tent in the Weasley's backyard.


End file.
